UN DÍA ALBUS DESCUBRIÓ
by Zafy
Summary: Albus siempre pensó que de entre los Potter, era el menos interesante, hasta que un día descubrió que no pasaba de ser percibido para alguien más...


Hola a todos, yo por aquí con algo nuevo, es un one shot y por primera vez, si no me equivoco, no hay Harry ni Draco, jejej... Mis chicos están celosos, pero esta vez les tocó el turno a sus retoños, cuando vi este argumento en la comunidad de livejournal http : / / community . livejournal . com / kink _ meme _ esp / no pude resistirme a escribir, así que espero que a la persona que lo propuso (es anónimo) le guste y sea lo que esperaba.

Por otro lado, les recomiendo mucho entrar a esa comunidad, hay un montón de cosas interesantes, y de muchos fandoms...

Ahora así a leer...

* * *

**UN DÍA ALBUS DESCUBRIÓ…**

Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo levantar la mirada del libro que leía, se frotó la frente con fastidio, mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano y sus amigos, resoplando se puso en pie, cargando sus libros con una mano, mientras que con la otra levantaba la quaffle que le había golpeado.

—¡Hey enano! —llamó James, corriendo hacia él, Albus entrecerró los ojos por el sol y pronto tuvo a su hermano al lado.

—No me digas enano —resopló, mientras le lanzaba la quaffle sin mucha fuerza. James sonrió un poco más y, con la quaffle en la mano, se acercó a él e intentó agitarle el cabello. Albus detestaba que James hiciera eso y se apartó lo mejor que pudo.

—No seas tan ñoño —canturreó James, tratando de alcanzarlo, Albus retrocedió un poco más, pero chocó contra uno de los árboles, y James finalmente lo alcanzó, le agitó el cabello soltando otra carcajada, mientras los amigos de su hermano reían cerca de ellos.

—Ya, James, para —pidió, moviéndose un poco, finalmente su hermano decidió que era suficiente humillación por ese día y se apartó.

—Ya, pequeño Ravenclaw, no te molesto para que sigas haciendo lo que siempre haces —dijo James, arrugando un poco la nariz y señalando los libros que Albus aún cargaba.

Albus hizo una mueca y observó a su hermano apartarse y juntarse a sus demás amigos, los que formaban el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, sabía que James no lo quería molestar en serio, que su carácter era así, pero no podía dejar de sentirse algo avergonzado a su lado.

Pensando que el día de lectura bajo el sol había terminado para él, apretó con más fuerza los libros entre sus brazos y caminó con pasos largos y la frente en alto hacia el Castillo, poco antes de entrar, giró y observó nuevamente a su hermano y sus amigos, jugaban a lanzarse la quaffle lo más alto y lejos posible, y de entre todos, tenía que reconocer, su hermano era el más atlético de ellos, saltando de manera impresionante para alcanzar la quaffle antes que esta cayera al piso.

Subió con más lentitud las escaleras de caracol que llevaban hasta su sala común, agradeciendo que todos estuvieran fuera, en el Gran Comedor o en los jardines, en cuanto llegó a la puerta, contuvo el aliento durante un instante, pues en la puerta estaba Scorpius Malfoy, luciendo su impecable túnica azul y bronce, su cabello rubio suelto caía sobre sus hombros y brillaba de manera exquisita a la luz del sol que se colaba en ese momento por la ventana.

—Hey, Potter —saludó el chico con una sonrisa en cuanto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Albus sintió sus piernas temblar un poco ante esa sonrisa y carraspeó, rogando para que sus mejillas no empezaran a sonrojarse.

—¿Vas entrando? —preguntó Albus, alcanzándolo.

—Ajá —asintió Scorpius, tocando el pomo en forma de águila de la puerta.

El águila extendió las alas y se estiró un poco, antes de preguntar, con voz profunda:

—Desayunando hoy, se me cayó un pendiente en el café. Y aunque la taza estaba llena, el pendiente no se mojó. ¿Cómo es posible?

Albus inclinó un poco el rostro y observó de reojo a Scorpius, que permanecía quieto y con la mirada fija en el águila.

Luego de un largo momento, Albus decidió que tal vez Scorpius no se sabía la respuesta.

—Este…

—¿Cómo pudo no estar mojado? —susurró Scorpius, y Albus abrió un poco más los ojos, asombrado, cuando notó que el chico se sonrojaba.

—Uhm… Malfoy… —llamó Albus en un susurro, el chico giró hacia él, lucía tremendamente mortificado.

—Supongo que te sabes la respuesta…

—Si me permites —pidió Albus, haciendo un gesto hacia el águila, Scorpius asintió y retrocedió un paso.

—Claro, todo tuyo.

Albus se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

—En realidad es una pregunta con trampa —aclaró, volteando un momento a ver a Scorpius —; la presunción errónea es que café significa "café líquido", pero si el pendiente cayó en una taza de café en grano, o en polvo, no es ningún milagro que siguiera seco.

El águila asintió complacida, y luego se dejó oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—¡Claro!, no dijo que fuera café líquido —asintió Scorpius, y sorprendiendo a Albus, le dio una palmada en el hombro —, ¡qué falta de atención la mía!

—No… —Albus casi se atraganta con sus palabras, tratando de avanzar hacia el interior de la sala común, luchando por no mirar a Scorpius y parecer indiferente —, no es falta de atención… además tú eres muy listo —continuó hablando, mientras seguía avanzando con pasos lentos hacia el interior de la enorme sala.

—Por supuesto que estaba distraído… algunas veces me pasa —continuó el chico, mientras se encogía de hombros.

En el interior de la sala sólo había unos cuantos chicos y chicas, estudiando en silencio; a Albus le gustaba mucho su sala común, sobre todo en primavera, cuando el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas amplias, iluminando todo y permitiéndole leer a gusto.

Tomó su lugar junto a la ventana más alejada de la sala común y dejó los libros sobre la mesa, sólo entonces, cuando levantó la vista para comenzar a leer, se dio cuenta que Scorpius seguía allí a su lado.

—Potter… —Scorpius se balanceó sobre sus pies, estaba contra la ventana, así que le era difícil a Albus poder ver su expresión.

—¿Sí?

—Seguramente tienes planeado estudiar, o algo así, pero quería saber si no te molestaría ayudarme un poco con Aritmancia, es que he tenido algunos problemas para entender a la profesora Vector este año y… no quiero bajar mi promedio, creo que he andado algo distraído…

—¿Quieres que yo te ayude a estudiar? —preguntó asombrado Albus, sin levantar mucho la voz.

—Ya sé que seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer y eso, pero…

—No, claro que no, es decir, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer justamente ahora —aclaró Albus, poniéndose en pie. Entonces tuvo a Scorpius más cerca y lo vio sonreír, tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar que el chico notara su sonrojo.

—¿En serio? Genial, yo iré por mis libros y… —Scorpius dejó de hablar y sonrió —, ya vuelvo.

—De acuerdo —asintió Albus, sentándose nuevamente, miró sin parpadear el delgado y ágil cuerpo de Scorpius subir por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones y luego se desparramó sobre la silla. Aún alucinado por lo que había pasado.

Scorpius no le resultaba indiferente, es más, no creía que Scorpius le resultara indiferente a nadie, ni siquiera a Rose, que siempre andaba haciéndose la dura y fría. Desde que había entrado a la escuela se había sentido maravillado por el rubio, cuando lo había conocido había pensado que nunca antes había visto un niño tan lindo, y cuando fueron sorteados para la misma casa no pensó en lo raro que era que no fuera a Gryffindor, como su hermano o sus primos, sino en que sería genial estar junto a ese niño.

Lamentablemente no habían sido sorteados para compartir la misma habitación, y luego, con el tiempo, Scorpius fue destacando en tantas cosas, que simplemente le hacía sentir que era imposible acercarse a él. Y no que Scorpius fuera un niño mimado y creído, como su tío Ron se la pasaba diciendo, era todo lo contrario, siempre sonreía, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, se llevaba bien con todos, incluyendo a los de los cursos superiores, era bueno en quidditch, y también en clases. No era la primera vez que hablaban, por supuesto, en esos seis años de escuela habían tenido cientos de ocasiones, pero Albus siempre había salido corriendo a la primera oportunidad, temiendo quedar como un idiota delante de él.

—¿Listo? —preguntó en ese momento Scorpius, Albus dio un salto en su silla y casi cae al piso, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban e incluso empezaba a sudar por la vergüenza. —Lo siento, no quise asustarte —se excusó Scorpius, sentándose a su lado.

—No, yo sólo estaba…

—¿Distraído? —preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa, mientras abría el libro de Aritmancia.

—Sí, algo así —respondió Albus, repitiéndose que tenía que comportarse, antes que Scorpius empezara a creer que era un deficiente mental.

—Me alegra saber que a todos nos pasa —murmuró Scorpius, Albus se sintió raro teniendo al chico tan cerca, no había esperado que el chico se sentara a su lado. Se alegró de al menos haberse bañado luego del almuerzo.

—Entonces… —Albus miró a Scorpius, que ponía sobre la mesa unas plumas, pergaminos y un tintero.

—Se trata del capítulo cuatro —explicó Scorpius, mirándolo con atención —, me confundo con esto…

Albus asintió, poniendo una expresión seria y dispuesto a ayudar a Scorpius con lo que no entendía de la clase.

El tiempo se le pasó volando, mientras primero le explicaba a Scorpius acerca de lo que no entendía de la clase, le pareció que el chico entendía todo a la perfección y muy rápido, pese a que se excusó varias veces de que era un distraído. Luego, cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, ellos siguieron hablando, primero de la clase de herbología y lo injusto que era algunas veces el profesor Longhbottom, para después continuar con la temporada de quidditch, esa que Gryffindor, desde que tenía a James en su equipo, no dejaba de ganar cada año.

—Supongo que viene de familia —dijo Scorpius, estirándose sobre la silla y mirando a Albus con seriedad.

—Eso creo… —Albus se sintió de pronto algo incómodo, pero no quiso dejar de hablar —, aunque a Lily no le entusiasma ponerse a jugar Quidditch.

—Cierto, a ella le va mejor en el club de duelo —Scorpius sonrió un poco —, la he visto pelear varias veces, es demasiado buena.

—Eso también lo debe haber sacado de papá.

—¿Y tú qué sacaste de él? —preguntó Scorpius, adelantándose un poco para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Yo? Supongo que su cabello y sus ojos —Albus se encogió de hombros —, no lo sé, papá no es que fuera malo en la escuela, pero no era el mejor alumno, eso dice tía Hermione, …supongo que no todos heredamos algo de papá.

—Oh… —Scorpius arrugó un poco el ceño y Albus desvió la mirada, observando el techo de la sala común y las estrellas pintadas en el.

—Mi madre dice que yo sólo heredé de mi padre el físico, que no me parezco en nada a él en cuanto al carácter —continuó Scorpius, hablando en voz baja —, y papá dice que está contento con eso, que no quería una réplica de él mismo, sino una persona original.

Albus sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Además tú eres muy listo —continuó Scorpius.

—Claro, claro, eso es bueno para estar aquí, metido entre libros…

—A mí me gustan los libros —interrumpió Scorpius, Albus sintió un escalofrío al sentir la voz de Scorpius tan cerca.

—Sí, pero…

—Mamá y papá quieren tener un hijo más —dijo entonces Scorpius, interrumpiendo a Albus, que no puedo evitar voltear a ver a su compañero, sus mejillas se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta que el chico estaba más cerca de lo pensado.

—¿Un hermano?

—O hermana… es que ellos quieren que el apellido de los Malfoy perdure, si tienen una niña supongo que seguirán insistiendo…

—¿Por qué no podrían…? —preguntó Albus, sus ojos pasaban de la mirada azul a los labios rosados una y otra vez, sabiendo que lo que estaba sintiendo no era nada extraño, después de todo no era la primera vez que fantaseaba con él, aunque nunca había imaginado tenerlo tan cerca.

—Ahora pienso que el distraído eres tú —sonrió Scorpius, acercándose un poco más.

Albus entrecerró los ojos y por un instante, un pequeño, y según pensó, tonto instante, estuvo a punto de caer, pero entonces la parte racional de su cerebro hizo su aparición, y se lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo caer la silla y causando gran estrépito, alrededor había más chicos y chicas que cuando habían empezado a estudiar, y todos voltearon a mirarlos, sorprendidos y curiosos.

—Pot… Albus —dijo rápidamente Scorpius, poniéndose de pie también.

—No —Albus levantó una mano, ordenándole silenciosamente que no se acercase a él, sintió más vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que todos los miraban.

—Albus…

—Te debes creer muy chistoso —murmuró Albus, hablando entre dientes y juntando sus libros de la mesa —, seguro que ni siquiera necesitabas ayuda con Aritmancia y todo esto no ha sido más que una treta.

—Bueno, es algo que puedo explicar —se apresuró a responder Scorpius.

—¿Acaso es divertido? —preguntó, sintiéndose herido —¿hiciste algún tipo de apuesta o algo así?

—¿Qué? ¡No!, por supuesto que no —aclaró rápidamente Scorpius.

Albus le dio una mirada ofendida y luego caminó con pasos rápidos hacia la salida, cargando sus libros y con los puños apretados, contando mentalmente para no derrumbarse allí, en medio de la sala y quedar más en ridículo.

—¡Albus! —gritó Scorpius, sin animarse a acercarse al chico, antes de ver la puerta de la sala común cerrándose.

Albus anduvo por los pasillos con lentitud, sin dejar de abrazar sus libros y sintiéndose estúpido, por un momento había creído que tal vez Scorpius estaba hablando en serio, que ese repentino acercamiento era sincero, pero entonces recordó, él no era atractivo, tampoco rico, ni el más listo de la clase, no tenía nada que consiguiera hacer a Scorpius acercarse, a menos que se tratase de una broma o alguna estupidez similar.

Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos más y entonces escuchó la risita de una chica, seguida por la risa más ronca de un chico, y Albus había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando esa risa como para no saber de quién se trataba.

—Hey, enano, no deberías estar aquí —dijo la voz de James, justo cuando ya se giraba para irse. Resignado a que aquel no era su día, se giró con lentitud, su hermano venía tomado de la mano de Elaisse Wrigley, la que era considerada la chica más guapa de la escuela. A Albus no le extrañó que James hubiera podido conquistarla.

—No me digas enano, y tú también estás fuera de la cama en horas que no debes.

—Oye, James, si quieres me voy —dijo la chica, con su voz fingidamente suave.

—No, no… oye enano, vuelve a tu sala, no quiero que te metas en problemas, ese no es tu estilo.

—¿Qué?

—No querrás romper tu impecable record —aclaró James —, además, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Te has peleado con alguien de tu casa? ¿Alguien te ha estado molestando?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a aclarar Albus, sabiendo que si daba a entender que sí, su hermano buscaría vengarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? Si quieres puedo ir contigo y…

—¡No! —levantó la voz Albus.

—Vamos, enano, no te enojes, yo solo quiero…

—¡No! ¡No necesito que me cuides, ni que me llames enano, serás muy grandote y todo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme enano! —gritó Albus, dejando salir el resentimiento que sentía desde hace muchos años hacia su hermano.

—Albus…

—¡Vete a la mierda! —interrumpió Albus, agitado y sonrojado.

La expresión de James cambió completamente, su boca hizo una mueca y su mirada se tornó herida.

Y Albus entendió que no era culpa de James ser como era, que no había buscado nunca lastimarlo con ser popular, con ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch o un chico muy divertido y el más fuerte, que todo el problema estaba en su cabeza. Se sintió tan avergonzado que solamente atinó a darse la vuelta y correr por el pasillo, de vuelta a su sala común.

Ya era demasiado tarde para que sus compañeros estuvieran estudiando aún, sobre todo siendo sábado, y se alegró de ello, ya había hecho demasiados papelones en ese día como para soportar la vergüenza de que todos lo vieran y murmuraran sobre lo que había pasado horas antes.

Suspiró cansado y se encaminó por las escaleras que daban a su habitación, sus compañeros de cuarto: Raguet Urry, Quabin King y Gontier Hosking, ya estaban metidos en sus camas y dormidos. Se alegró de ello también, después de todo ellos eran sus amigos, o por lo menos le hablaban lo suficiente para que él creyera que lo eran, y seguramente estarían ansiosos por saber qué había pasado con Scorpius un rato antes. Dejó sus libros sobre el pequeño escritorio junto a su mesa y se metió al baño. Se desnudó con lentitud, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Por lo general no le gustaba verse en el espejo, y esta vez no fue la excepción, recorrió con la mirada su rechoncho cuerpo, sus piernas demasiado gruesas, sus brazos nada musculosos, y se sintió más feo que nunca, imaginando que no había forma de que le pudiera gustar a nadie nunca, que probablemente moriría solo, siendo solamente el tío gordo y sonriente, pero nunca el novio o esposo de alguien.

Había aceptado que le gustaban los chicos desde tres años atrás, luego de sentirse demasiado confundido se lo había dicho a su padre, llorando y pidiendo perdón por ello. Aquella noche, en la sala de estar de su casa, su padre le dio su primera copa de firewhisky, advirtiéndole que sólo le permitiría beber una y solo en esa ocasión, luego de eso lo había abrazado y besado en la frente, le había dicho que lo quería mucho, que no tenía ningún motivo por el cual pedir perdón, que todo lo contrario, que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Ese día Albus había admirado mucho más a su padre.

Negó con la cabeza y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente cayó sobre su cuerpo hasta que la piel le ardió, solo entonces cerró el grifo y se puso el pijama con lentitud. No quería pensar en qué pasaría mañana, en cómo encararía a James, luego de haberlo mandado a la mierda, o en Scorpius, en como lo miraría, o en sus compañeros.

La habitación seguía a oscuras y silenciosa, la ventana tenía las cortinas corridas y pudo ver la luna asomando solo un poco entre las nubes, y unas cuantas estrellas. Se demoró un instante más en la ventana, hasta que decidió que era demasiado de tonterías, ya mañana vería qué hacer, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por el momento.

No descorrió las cortinas de su cama, simplemente los abrió un poco y se coló en el interior, en cuanto se dejó caer sobre el colchón una varita iluminó todo y soltó un chillido, sentándose rápidamente y perdiendo el equilibrio. Unas manos sujetaron sus brazos y le evitaron caer al piso, la varita había caído por todo el movimiento y por un instante no supo quién era el allanador, hasta que escuchó su voz:

—Tranquilo, no quiero que te caigas de la cama —la voz de Scorpius sonaba suave y calmada, mientras tomaba la varita nuevamente y los iluminaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un susurro, miró hacia las cortinas cerradas, extrañado de que sus amigos no hicieran nada por el alboroto.

—Insonoricé tu cama —explicó Scorpius, acomodándose delante de él, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas —, te espero desde hace horas, por un momento pensé que no volverías a tu habitación.

Albus arrugó el ceño, mirando hacia el pálido rostro se Scorpius y luego hacia las cortinas cerradas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nuevamente, jalando su varita y agitándola hacia el aire, pronto varias pequeñas esferas de luz los iluminó.

—Buen hechizo —sonrió Scorpius, bajando su varita y mirando las esferas por un momento.

—No me has contestado —insistió Albus, observando al chico y tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

—Cierto… —Scorpius se sonrojó un poco, lo que hizo que Albus se extrañara. —Tenemos una charla pendiente, creo…

—Pudiste esperar a mañana para tenerla, o simplemente no acercarte más a mí —replicó Albus, interrumpiéndolo.

Scorpius suspiró un poco:

—He notado que te gusta interrumpir cuando otro está hablando —reprochó, acercándose un poco más a él, Albus rápidamente retrocedió, hasta dar con el cabecero de la cama.

—No tienes que… que acercarte.

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, apartándose de él.

—Yo… esta tarde cuando estábamos en la sala común y… y te estaba hablando de mi familia y todo eso, tú saliste huyendo, pero…

—¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera? —interrumpió nuevamente Albus, Scorpius arqueó una ceja y Albus sintió sus mejillas quemar un poco más, confió que la escasa luz ocultara eso.

—¿Por qué dijiste que yo te estaba jugando una broma? —increpó Scorpius, hablando con voz más seria.

—Es evidente, ¿no es así?, ¿para qué te acercarías a mí de todos modos? Es decir… Eres Scorpius Malfoy, ni siquiera te gustan los chicos ni nada de eso.

—Pues resulta que sí me gustan —masculló el chico —, te estaba diciendo eso, que mis padres querían tener otro niño porque yo no estaba dispuesto a tener hijos…

—¿Tú…?

—Sí, yo soy gay —afirmó el chico —, mi padre dice que no le importa, que mientras sea lo que me haga feliz, él estará contento.

—Oh…

—¿Tus padres lo saben? Que eres gay…

—Yo no he dicho que sea gay —negó rápidamente Albus, Scorpius arqueó una ceja y Albus resopló —, sólo mi padre lo sabe… aún no estoy preparado para decírselo a los demás, no que crea que son intolerantes o algo así —aclaró rápidamente, a lo que Scorpius solamente asintió —, es solo que aún no estoy listo.

—Te entiendo, mis abuelos no lo saben, solo mi mamá y mi papá…

—Bien, entonces ambos somos gay —dijo Albus, luego de un momento más de silencio.

—¿Por qué me huyes? —preguntó Scorpius, hablando en voz baja y ronca, mirándolo fijamente, Albus tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Yo no te huyo.

—Sí, siempre lo haces, desde hace tiempo, yo… —Scorpius negó con la cabeza y pareció querer poner en orden sus ideas.

—¿Tú, qué?

—Albus, tú me gustas, y he tratado de acercarme, pero tú no me dejas, y esta tarde realmente pensé que estábamos haciendo contacto, que el gusto era… mutuo.

Albus entrecerró los ojos, queriendo parecer ofendido y no pensando en sus mejillas rosas o en la forma como su corazón latía con fuerza.

—¿Crees que te estoy bromeando, verdad? —preguntó Scorpius, al no obtener respuesta alguna.

—Dime porqué no debería creer eso, después de todo no…

—Ya, ya lo sé, no eres el mejor de los Potter —interrumpió Scorpius, Albus notó el cambio en su voz, ahora más enfadada.

—Yo no…

—Es lo que has dado a entender —interrumpió Scorpius, Albus estuvo tentado a decirle que él tampoco debía interrumpir, pero se abstuvo —, esta tarde, mientras hablábamos, dijiste que no habías heredado nada de tu padre, y lo decías como si eso te fastidiara demasiado.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —negó Albus, recordando a James.

—Lo siento… —Scorpius suspiró y pareció hundirse un poco más en la cama, su mirada se tornó triste.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Tú me gustas —afirmó el chico, mirándolo nuevamente a la cara —, y me gustas mucho, y no porque seas un Potter… es porque eres muy listo e inteligente, y muy tenas, porque tienes buen corazón y también tienes bonitos ojos y… simplemente me gustas, eso es todo, no trataba de jugarte una broma, eso me ofende, que creas que podría jugar con alguien así.

—No fue mi intensión ofenderte —se apresuró a aclarar Albus, tratando de no pensar en lo que Scorpius le había dicho, no quería pensarlo, porque seguramente acabaría creyéndoselo.

—¿Yo no te gusto? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? —preguntó en un murmullo Scorpius, por primera vez Albus lo encontró tímido y eso lo conmovió.

—Yo… sí, sí me gustas, más que un poco —sentía que su rostro pronto se incendiaría, de lo mucho que ardía.

—¿Entonces… —Scorpius pareció perder la timidez y se adelantó un poco, Albus se sintió acorralado, pero aún así intentó no moverse —, por qué me huyes, a qué le tienes miedo?

Albus parpadeó, no sabiendo qué responder, le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, en ese momento, mientras Scorpius se acercaba a él con lentitud, a quedar en ridículo, a dejar ver que no sabía siquiera como besar a otro chico.

—Albus… —la mano de Scorpius se levantó y le acarició la caliente mejilla, lo cual se sintió genial y refrescante.

—Yo no… Scorpius, yo… —Albus sintió a Scorpius más cerca de él, podía ver su rostro como nunca lo había visto, sus ojos azules brillando, su nariz respingada…

—Me gustas y mucho, si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad, si confiaras en mí…

—Yo… —su voz sonaba ronca, y no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos labios rosados e invitadores.

—Shh… sólo déjame demostrarte que no debes temer —murmuró Scorpius, acercándose más, y Albus no pudo resistirse más, se sintió al borde de un precipicio, colgando, y cuando esos labios se acercaron unos centímetros más, decidió dejarse caer, cerró los ojos y adelantó un poco más el rostro.

Sintió los labios suaves de Scorpius sobre los suyos, apenas tocándolos un poco, presionando muy dócilmente, con mucha delicadeza y, casi estuvo seguro, cariño.

Suspiró suavemente y esos labios se movieron un poco más, presionándolo, mientras esa mano en su mejilla se movía con lentitud, acariciándolo y relajándolo; sus propias manos, que en ese momento se sujetaban del edredón, se levantaron sin pedir autorización, y se enredaron en el cuello de Scorpius, sintiendo su piel caliente, mientras esos labios continuaban presionándose contra su boca, cada vez de manera más ansiosa, en cuanto sintió la lengua de Scorpius acariciando su labio inferior, soltó un pequeño suspiro, y sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la boca lo suficiente para dejar la lengua de Scorpius entrar. Un gemido se le escapó cuando esa lengua recorrió su boca por completo, y asustado, se apartó un instante, observando a Scorpius, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración era agitada; su cabello rubio estaba algo desordenado y no resistió la tentación de levantar una mano para acariciarlo. Entonces Scorpius sonrió con cariño y Albus respondió a la sonrisa, antes de aceptar un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho más demandante y ansioso, se animó también a jugar con su lengua, a empujarla en el interior de la boca de Scorpius, deleitándose con lo caliente que se sentía.

Albus perdió la noción del tiempo o del espacio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se obligó a no pensar, sólo a sentir, a sentir las manos de Scorpius acariciando sus mejillas, sus hombros, bajando lentamente por sus brazos, al peso de su cuerpo empujándolo poco a poco, presionándolo contra el cabecero de la cama, tratando de pegarse más a él, esos labios finalmente se apartaron de su boca y bajaron por su mandíbula, para luego seguir hacia su cuello, haciéndolo sentir cosas que jamás había pensado que podía sentir. Trató de apretar los labios para no gemir, pero cuando esos dientes se clavaron en su cuello, no pudo evitar gritar un poco, sintiéndose cada vez más agitado y excitado.

—Albus… —Scorpius habló sobre su cuello húmedo, lo cual lo hizo estremecerse —, me gustas mucho, de verdad que sí —continuó el chico, a lo que Albus apenas pudo responder con un lastimero gemido, mientras esos dientes volvían a clavarse en ese punto. Por un instante se relajó, hasta que sintió esas manos posándose en su cintura, el recuerdo de su imagen en el espejo esa misma noche, llegó a su mente, y se sintió avergonzado, mientras empujaba a Scorpius un poco.

—No… no hagas eso —pidió en voz baja y agitada.

—Lo siento —murmuró Scorpius, Albus descubrió que nunca lo había visto así: con el cabello desordenado, las mejillas coloradas, los labios hinchados y rojos, y la mirada brillante.

—No, yo lo siento, es decir… —Albus apartó la mirada y deseo poder cubrirse con las mantas, pues sabía que estaba excitado y que la tela delgada del pijama no conseguiría esconderlo —, esto tal vez no es buena idea.

—Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaba —increpó Scorpius, sentándose sobre sus talones.

—Sí, pero no me gusta que… no me gusta que me toquen —dijo con voz baja y avergonzada, se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, desordenándolo más aún y rogando para que Scorpius decidiera irse de una vez por todas, dejándolo solo con su vergüenza.

—¿No te gustó cuándo te besé? —preguntó Scorpius, adelantándose un poco más.

—Sí… eso sí —asintió Albus.

—¿Y cuándo te besé en el cuello? —continuó, arrodillándose sobre la cama y jalando a Albus para que también se arrodillara.

—Scorpius, no es que no me gustara, es sólo que no me sentiría cómodo con…

—Me gustas —interrumpió Scorpius —, hablo de que me gustas tú, físicamente —susurró, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente, Albus aceptó el beso sobre sus labios, relajándose un poco —, me gustas todo tú, me gustan tus labios, me gusta tu piel… —continuó, besando su mejilla y subiendo hasta su oreja, donde mordió un poco, mientras sus manos se posaban en sus caderas, sujetándolo con fuerza —, me gustaría conocerte más, seguir conversando y estudiando juntos, como esta tarde… Eres un chico genial, más que genial —sus labios fueron hacia el cuello, volviendo a morderlo, Albus no pudo más que gemir e inclinar el rostro un poco, para darle acceso, mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello de Scorpius nuevamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se pegaran completamente, jadeó al sentir esa dura erección sobre la suya y se regocijó al escuchar el jadeo de Scorpius.

—Tú… tú también me gustas, desde hace mucho —se animó a confesar, mientras se dejaba llevar y comenzaba a acariciar con una mano el suave cabello, en tanto las manos de Scorpius subían lentamente hacia su cintura, se sintió nuevamente incómodo, pero esa erección sobre su cadera y esos besos sobre su cuello lo obligaron a no apartarse.

Scorpius subió una mano por la espalda de Albus, lentamente, mientras volvía a besarlo en la boca, de manera ansiosa y demandante, la otra mano sobre su cintura lo apretó más fuerte, sus caderas seguían refregándose con fuerza la una contra la otra, cada vez más rápido, ambos gimiendo entrecortadamente dentro del beso.

Albus sintió que su estómago daba una vuelta cuando se sintió empujado sobre la cama, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues inmediatamente Scorpius estaba sobre él, besándolo nuevamente, mientras sus cuerpos se alineaban y trataban de encontrar alivio para sus erecciones, frotándose el uno contra el otro.

Las manos de Scorpius estaban por todos lados, acariciando su pecho y su abdomen, bajando por sus caderas y sus piernas, cada vez más rudas, pellizcando y apretando, y Albus sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría por el placer que esas simples caricias le provocaban. Cuando Scorpius se apartó lo suficiente para continuar besando su cuello y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama, decidió que se dejaría llevar, que no importaba si al día siguiente Scorpius se retractaba de sus palabras y decía que no lo encontraba tan atractivo en realidad, esa noche lo dejaría llegar hasta donde quisiera.

—Espera… —pidió en un susurro ahogado, dejando de acariciar la espalda de Scorpius y buscando a ciegas su varita.

—¿Voy muy rápido? —preguntó Scorpius, apartándose un poco más para verlo a la cara.

—No, no, yo quiero… —Albus encontró su varita y la levantó, para terminar con el hechizo de las esferas luminosas, pero la mano de Scorpius se posó sobre su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

—No las apagues…

—Es que…

—Quiero verte —susurró Scorpius de manera insinuante, mientras volvía a besar sus mejillas —, quiero verte todo…

—¿Todo? No… Scorpius, no…

—Nos detendremos cuando lo pidas… ¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó, mientras frotaba su erección contra la de Albus.

—No —negó Albus, soltando la varita y atrapando nuevamente la espalda de Scorpius con ambas manos, para poder acercarlo más a él.

—Sólo déjame quererte —le pidió Scorpius en voz baja, besando sus labios y luego bajando por su mandíbula. Albus asintió con lentitud, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico apartarse nuevamente, sus manos fueron abriendo la camisa con lentitud, besando cada parte nueva de piel que encontraba, mordiendo su pecho y bajando por su abdomen, Albus estuvo tentado a tratar de cerrar su camisa, no le gustaba la idea de que Scorpius se sintiera decepcionado por lo que encontraría.

—Scorpius… —jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Scorpius delineando una de sus tetillas.

—Merlín, eres hermoso —susurró Scorpius, soplando sobre la piel húmeda, Albus se arqueó un poco, y sus manos apretaron las sábanas.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió al fin, mientras Scorpius hacía lo mismo con su otra tetilla.

—Si tan solo pudieras verte como yo te veo —respondió Scorpius —, verías lo hermoso y maravilloso que eres.

Albus se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, pero las manos de Scorpius bajaron un poco más, terminando de abrirle la camisa, para luego bajar al pantalón y colarse un poco en el interior, a los lados de sus caderas, y allí se quedaron ancladas, mientras su boca seguía besando y acariciando su torso.

—Oh… Scorpius —gimoteó Albus, cuando las manos de Scorpius bajaron un poco más, empezando a bajar el pantalón del pijama. Scorpius levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con atención por un instante, antes de inclinarse nuevamente y lamer sobre el pantalón, su necesitada erección.

—¡Rayos, Scorpius! —gritó, elevando las caderas y tratando de buscar que esa caricia se repitiera.

Scorpius sonrió complacido y se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez mordisqueando un poco, marcando con sus manos la forma de su polla bajo la tela.

—Levanta las caderas —ordenó con voz ronca Scorpius. Albus no tuvo que escuchar dos veces la orden y se apresuró en apoyar los pies en la cama y levantar las caderas. El frío de la noche lo hizo estremecerse y se sintió nuevamente algo avergonzado por la mirada fija de Scorpius sobre su cuerpo.

—Oh, Albus —suspiró Scorpius, acariciando con una mano su erección, Albus gimoteó nuevamente por el contacto, y se arqueó un poco más cuando las manos de Scorpius bajaron por sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus talones y terminando de sacar los pantalones, haciéndolos volar a un lado.

—¡Merlín! —gimió Albus, mientras la boca de Scorpius recorría su pierna con lentitud, podía sentir su lengua subiendo, erizando su piel, y entonces perdió la habilidad de hilvanar cualquier frase, mientras esos dientes mordisqueaban la parte interior de sus muslos, y sus manos acariciaban sus testículos, subiendo alternadamente sobre su erección.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó Scorpius, mientras su boca subía, dejando una línea de besos sobre su erección.

—Sí, ¡Merlín, sí! —gimoteó Albus, levantando las caderas y enterrando los dedos en la cabellera rubia de Scorpius.

—Sí, ya vi que sí te gusta —dijo Scorpius, soltando una risita, provocando una pequeña brisa de aire que estremeció su húmeda erección, y que hizo que Albus se arqueara nuevamente.

Albus no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues inmediatamente la boca caliente y húmeda de Scorpius estaba absorbiendo su pene de manera deliciosa, apretó con un poco más de fuerza el cabello de Scorpius, levantando sus caderas y tratando de hacer que esa boca no se apartara de él, le tardó un poco darse cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo más rudo de lo necesario y tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse.

Sentía estremecimientos de placer cada vez que Scorpius gemía, aún con su erección en la boca, y su espalda se arqueaba sola cuando apretaba sobre la base, Albus no podía controlar sus reacciones, no era capaz de tener ya el dominio de su cuerpo, mientras esa boca lo devoraba con velocidad. Y entonces todo se volvió blanco y luminoso, trató de avisar, de advertirle a Scorpius, pero de sus labios solo salían gemidos y lloriqueos, y el orgasmo se volvió inminente, sus caderas se levantaron un par de veces, con fuerza, mientras su mano jalaba los cabellos de Scorpius, y se dejaba llevar, sintiéndose explotar.

—Oh, lo siento —jadeó un instante después, hablando entrecortadamente, tratando de reponerse del orgasmo y sintiendo a Scorpius lamiendo con delicadeza sobre su húmedo miembro.

—Yo no creo que lo sientas —río Scorpius, subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Albus río también, entre los labios de Scorpius, acariciando su espalda y su cabello, y siendo consciente de la erección bajo su pantalón y presionada contra su pierna.

—Tú aún no… —suspiró Albus, una de sus manos bajó por la espalda, hasta el borde de la camiseta y la levantó con timidez, sintiendo la caliente piel de Scorpius como algo maravilloso.

—No… aún no —asintió Scorpius, mientras se levantaba un poco, lo suficiente para sacarse la camiseta y dejarla caer a un lado. Albus sintió que la boca se le secaba, mientras observaba el torso desnudo de Scorpius, bajo las luces se veía pálido y delicado, y no pudo hacer más que levantar una mano y acariciarlo con cariño, delineando una de sus costillas, hasta llegar a uno de los botones rosas que eran sus tetillas y pasar el dedo pulgar sobre ese sitio, sintiéndolo estremecerse, sintió una oleada de orgullo cuando Scorpius gimió.

Al parecer esa caricia despertó algo en Scorpius, pues pronto estuvo abriendo sus pantalones y meneándose de un lado al otro para poder sacárselos, por un momento Albus se quedó quieto, observándolo, pero luego decidió ayudarlo, bajando la ropa interior y dejando a la vista el miembro erecto del chico, rosado y completamente erguido entre esa mata de vello dorado, su mano tembló cuando la levantó un poco y lo acarició con lentitud, consiguiendo más gemidos de parte de Scorpius.

Pronto los besos y caricias volvieron, Albus sentía el cuerpo completamente desnudo y caliente de Scorpius sobre él, sus manos recorriendo sus costados, arañando y acariciando, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía las piernas separadas y a Scorpius nuevamente allí, escudriñando con la mirada entre sus piernas, mientras sus labios repartían cortos besos sobre sus testículos y la piel de sus muslos.

—¿Me dejarías…? —preguntó Scorpius suavemente, Albus asintió fervientemente, sabiendo que a él le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, luego tendría tiempo para pensar en el miedo o la vergüenza.

—Sí —dijo un instante después, en caso Scorpius no lo hubiera visto, su voz salió ronca y baja.

—Gírate —pidió Scorpius, mordiendo uno de sus muslos, antes de arrodillarse entre las piernas de Albus.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior un momento, antes de asentir y girarse con lentitud, inmediatamente el cuerpo de Scorpius ya estaba sobre él, acariciándolo y besándolo en la nuca y los hombros.

—Verdaderamente eres increíble —susurró sobre su oreja, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por la columna, acariciándolo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, sin detenerse, se metió entre ellas, tanteando su entrada.

Albus se estremeció y levantó un poco más las caderas, hasta quedar de rodillas y con el pecho apoyado en la cama, soltó un jadeo cuando sintió algo frío y viscoso sobre su entrada, definitivamente eso no era lo que había esperado.

—Sh… —Scorpius se acercó a su oreja y susurró :—Debo prepararte un poco antes.

—Ah… Ajá —aceptó, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, mientras sentía una pequeña incomodidad por ese dedo empujándose lentamente en su interior.

—Sí… así —animó Scorpius, empujando un poco más.

Albus colaboró, tratando de relajarse, conforme ese dedo dejaba de ser uno y se convertía en dos y luego en tres, provocándole un poco de fastidio, pero no protestó, hasta que lo sintió apartarse un poco.

—Aún puedes detenerme —le dijo Scorpius, pegándose a él por la espalda, sintió claramente la erección del chico, caliente y resbalosa, entre sus nalgas, jaló con ambas manos las sábanas y las apretó con fuerza mientras hundía más la cabeza en el colchón.

—No quiero que te detengas —respondió con voz ahogada.

Albus abrió la boca y soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió que Scorpius comenzaba a empujar, sintiendo ardor y dolor, pero aún así no quiso detenerlo.

—Trata de respirar… y de… —Scorpius se escuchaba agitado y Albus se sintió nuevamente orgulloso por ello, por conseguir eso en él —trata de empujar un poco.

—Ajá —respondió Albus, con voz más aguda de lo normal, tratando de obedecerlo y apartar el dolor de su cuerpo, lo sintió empujar y salir un par de veces hasta que lo tuvo completamente en su interior, entonces Scorpius se detuvo, Albus sintió las manos calientes y temblorosas de Scorpius recorriendo su espalda con lentitud, subiendo hacia sus hombros y su nuca y suspiró lentamente.

—¿Va bien?

—Creo que… creo que sí —aceptó Albus, sintió a Scorpius pegarse a su espalda y repartir besos sobre su nuca y su cuello, tratando de relajarlo, antes de comenzar a moverse, lentamente al inicio, de manera cuidadosa; Albus sentía que su interior se iba relajando poco a poco, que cada vez era más sencillo y menos doloroso, incluso empezaba a encontrarle el placer a aquello, sobre todo cuando Scorpius movió sus caderas de alguna manera desconocida para él, y sintió que algo mucho más agradable y placentero nacía en su interior.

—Oh…¡Scorpius! —no pudo evitar gritar, opacando los gemidos que Scorpius estaba soltando.

—¿Así está mejor? —preguntó Scorpius, sin detenerse, Albus sólo asintió rápidamente, levantando más las caderas y estremeciéndose por la sensación de placer.

Entonces Scorpius se detuvo, provocando que Albus protestara y se girara un poco.

—Quiero verte —pidió Scorpius con voz ahogada.

—¿Verme? —preguntó agitadamente Albus, sintiéndose raro cuando Scorpius salió completamente de su interior, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, su cuerpo fue girado sobre la cama y sus piernas levantadas, antes de darse cuenta, Scorpius empujaba nuevamente en su interior, causándole un poco de ardor y dolor.

—Albus… Oh, Merlín, Albus, eres tan… —jadeó Scorpius, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Albus y haciéndolo abrir las piernas más de lo que Albus hubiera creído que era capaz.

—Sí… Oh, Scorpius, esto es… ¡Oh!... —gritó, anclando sus manos a los hombros de Scorpius, arqueándose mientras Scorpius empujaba y salía una vez de su interior, tocándolo en aquella parte que le causaba tanto placer.

—Te ves hermoso —gimió Scorpius, inclinándose más para besarlo en los labios y el cuello, pronto ambos estuvieron completamente pegados el uno al otro, Albus apresando a Scorpius por las caderas con sus piernas, su erección presionándose entre ambos cuerpos, las manos de Scorpius tocando todo lo posible, sus labios mordiendo cualquier parte que estuviera cerca…

—Scorpius… Scorpius… sigue así… oh…

—Albus, deberías verte, te ves… te ves tan genial… —gimoteó Scorpius, presionando más su torso contra Albus, encargándose de que su erección se frotara más fuerte y más rápido.

Albus se sujetó más de los hombros de Scorpius, apretando más sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, moviéndose para darle el encuentro en cada estocada, hasta que sintió aquella corriente de placer subiendo desde sus huevos hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Estuvo seguro que gritó con fuerza, mientras convulsionaba por el orgasmo, con los ojos entrecerrados observó a Scorpius agitarse contra él un par de veces más, hasta que se quedó completamente quieto, apresándolo contra el colchón, y gimiendo con los labios apretados.

Albus respiraba aún agitadamente cuando sintió a Scorpius salir de su interior y dejarse caer a un lado de la cama, no tenía fuerzas para siquiera girar el rostro y no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando sintió la mano de Scorpius apresar la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

Por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, y Albus comenzó a sentirse húmedo y frío, una brisa tibia lo limpio, y giró el rostro para ver a Scorpius, que sonreía hacia él.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Scorpius, sentándose lentamente y buscando jalar una de las mantas para cubrirlos.

Albus se movió lo suficiente para dejarlo cubrirlos y suspiró cuando sintió la piel tibia de Scorpius junto a su cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntar Scorpius, acariciando con una mano su cadera.

—Creo que sí, es decir, supongo que la primera vez siempre…

—Duele un poco.

—Ajá.

—Bien… —Scorpius bostezó y se pegó más a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, y Albus aceptó ese abrazo contento, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para dormir, no queriéndose preocupar por lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

—Buenas noches —dijo Albus.

—Hey… mañana podemos estudiar un poco en la tarde, ¿qué te parece?, aún no termino con el trabajo de Historia de la magia —propuso Scorpius un instante después, aunque su voz sonaba cansada.

—¿Estudiar juntos?

—Claro… y luego ir a cenar algo en el Gran Comedor; la verdad que yo no tengo problemas con que nos vean juntos, como novios, pero supongo que como dijiste que aún no estabas listo para que todos supieran que eres gay, preferirías guardar estas demostraciones para cuando no nos vieran, sin embargo podemos aparentar ser amigos en público.

—Scorpius… —protestó Albus, apartándose un poco de él para verlo a la cara, no creyendo aún lo que el chico le decía.

—En serio, no tengo problemas en esperar a que estés seguro de…

—¿Es decir que quieres… salir conmigo?

Scorpius le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué acaso no acabo de demostrártelo?

—No… es decir, sí, es sólo que creí que…

—Lo decía en serio —interrumpió Scorpius, jalándolo un poco más, acariciándole la mejilla —, me gustas y mucho… muchísimo.

Albus abrió la boca, pero se sintió incapaz de responder nada, simplemente asintió y se inclinó un poco para besarlo, cuando se apartaron, sonreía ampliamente.

—Claro que podemos estudiar mañana… y hacer otras cosas también.

—Genial —sonrió Scorpius, ambos se volvieron a acostar, abrazados, y rápidamente se quedaron dormidos, mientras la noche iba acabando, dando paso a la mañana.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero qeu les haya gustado.._

_Que tengan lindo día..._

_Zafy  
_


End file.
